Ti amo mille modi
by SasirioxSweets
Summary: Aquí aplico la teoría de que sacro imperio romano es Alemania y primer capitulo primer lemon. GERITA :3 I LOVE GERITA es un two-shot. Porque el pasado es tan curioso, bueno a decir verdad no hay bastante logica como un pais puede desaparecer, o bueno un pais joven como alemania de donde salio su origen, porque no tiene pasado


Sus ojos miraban al castaño buscando una explicación, últimamente soñaba con una niña con el mismo rulo sobresaliente de su cabellera, cual seria la razón, sentía que cada sueño miraba a un niño parecía bastante furioso gritándole a el, vestía de negro y un sombrero, era como el pero pequeño, la verdad no tenia muchos recuerdos de su infancia o de haber tenido alguno, lo cual era bastante raro, el era mas joven que Italia, el solo tenia 143 años y el italiano 153, 10 años de diferencia, aunque a veces sentía que pequeños corazones desbordaban de su pecho, al ver al italiano los cuales ignoraba bastante, al igual que el italiano, parecía no darse cuenta de la existencia de sentimientos e forma de corazón, la cuales eran visibles por países que se daba demasiado el acortejo, pero Italia, un país bastante caza nova no notaba aquellas gemas del alemán. El alemán vestía un pantalón verde, con ramera negra y unos zapatos negros.

Ambos países se encontraban en casa de Austria, Italia había regresado para recordar viejos tiempos, cuando la guerra italiana separo a su hermano y a el, Alemania iba por el molesto de su hermano mayor, el cual estaba amordazado, gracias a Hungría ya que, el albino de ojos rojos intento apoderarse de las regiones vitales del austriaco.

-Tu hermano es un fastidio, me alegra que no seas igual a el-dijo Austria bastante molesto, que después de eso, se fue a desatar su ira tocando el piano.

-Ve~ Prusia no cambias, hahaha, Srta. Hungría no sea tan duro con el-dijo el Italiano intentando tranquilizar a la castaña.

-Hay Italia, eres una dulzura, pero este idiota no merece tu compasión corazón -respondió Hungría con una dulce sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Ita, el Grandioso yo puede con la marimacho auh! eso dolió, estas loca!-grito Prusia, la castaña le había dado un sartenazo en la espalda.

-tu calla!-grito Hungría, luego se dirigió a Italia.-quieres que revivamos viejos tiempos?-pregunto

-SI! SI! Ve~ me encantaría -respondió Italia con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mein gott Prusia a ti te gusta fastidiar-suspiro el alemán viendo que era olvidado por los dos castaños que se acababan de retirar, el alemán se acerco a su hermano, para "desatarlo".

-si Hungría se entera se morirá de coraje-musito el de ojos sangre, con una sonrisa, realmente, el chico ya se había desatado desde hace rato, solo que quería que durara mas el juego.

-GERMANIA GERMANIA!-la voz de Italia apareció, el joven portaba un vestido tradicional italiano, no había ningún problema con ello no? claro que lo había! portaba el vestido tradicional femenino, su cabello era mas largo y peinado en 2 trenzas, a que hora el italiano se convirtió travestí, miro de reojo a Prusia buscando una respuesta.

-Es un hecho Hungría, le prohibiré a ti y a Polonia que se acerquen a Feli... de chiquito lo vestías así y ahora otra vez! y para colmo lo maquillaste!-reclamo Prusia viendo al Italiano, que de verdad era confundible con una mujer.

-Ve~ como me veo?-pregunto Italia acercándose al alemán, que por cierto un enorme sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el italiano ignoro este hecho y se lanzo a abrazarle como siempre y darle un beso en la mejilla antes que el el rubio pudiera hacer algo.

-ITALIA!-grito el alemán bastante avergonzado.

-AAAh que lindos-dijo Hungría tomándoles fotos de forma eufórica.

-Hungría?-la voz de Austria sonaba perturbada, la chica volteo e intento aguardar la cámara, pero ya había sido atrapada con las manos en la masa- eso fue bastante descortés-dijo Austria

-yo.. perdón-dijo aun con una sonrisa en los labios

El alemán empezó a sentir perder el equilibrio, su vista se comenzó a nublar.

Ahora se encontraba viendo al mismo niño de sus sueños pero ahora era diferente.

-Por fin me pones atención!-reclamo el pequeño

-disculpa? como que por fin?-pregunto Ludwig bastante confundido

-Mira déjame explicarte, Yo soy Sacro imperio romano germánico, soy tu solo que a la vez no, es difícil sabes! bueno, yo conocí a Italia antes de que nosotros perdiéramos la memoria-explico SIR

-si perdimos la memoria, como te acuerdas-cuestiono Ludwig

-Me veías mas no me escuchabas, hasta ahora-dijo SIR

-Bueno y esto que tiene que ver con todo-la ansiedad de Alemania aumentaba

-no con todo, con alguien, un sentimiento que guardamos a una sola persona-SIR miro a Alemania con seriedad

-perdón pero yo no tengo sentimientos amorosos por nadie-negó el mas alto.

-enserio entonces que es esto-dijo sir, de pronto el cuarto era blanco lleno de corazones de todos los tamaños, en ellos estaban escritos una emoción.

El alemán se espanto, viendo que unos decían amor, dolor, pesadez, miedo, vergüenza, confusión, inquietud y de mas, el abrió los ojos, bastante sorprendido, miro de nuevo al imperio, quien le miraba de forma triste.

-Siento bastante tristeza, celos, confundido, veras yo le prometí a Italia volver, pero nunca lo cumplí, aun así perdiste la memoria que ser Sacro Imperio Romano, de alguna forma estuviste destinado a hacerte bastante unido a Italia-suspiro SIR

-pero yo... yo no se nada de relaciones-Alemania estaba confundido, decepción fue otra emoción, nervios, ansiedad, amor, el imperio se acerco a la nación, alzo la mano para que el otro la estrechara.

-ahora que sabes quien fuiste la memoria de pasado se unificara con la tuya, mas no mi personalidad, mi personalidad solo será de pasado, tu seguirás siendo el quien eres ahora, acéptame como tu pasado-SIR seguía extendiendo su mano.

Alemania no dijo nada, siempre se pregunto si tuvo infancia, siempre se pregunto de quien era ese cuerpo si era realmente suyo o algo así, ahora sabia bien quien era, se agacho a la altura de el imperio y le dio la mano, causando que ambas memorias se unificaran, el pequeño se desvaneció incorporándose dentro de el, la memoria de SIR era parte de su pasado, su ultimo recuerdo, el beso de Italia y suyo... su primer beso con el italiano.

-GERMANIA GERMANIA!-la voz de Italia le llamo, el alzo la cabeza "creo que es hora de despertar" su inconsciente llamo.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un cuarto de la casa de Austria, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Italia, bastante preocupado, ahora portaba un vestido de sirvienta verde, solo que esta vez no tenia extensiones de cabello, tenia su corto cabello, su cara sin maquillaje. Con una apariencia bastante adorable, ahora se acordaba de ese traje, siempre molestaba a italiano en secreto. Un enorme sonrojo poso e sus mejillas si que de niño estaba idiotamente enamorado de el.

-Por fin! Mio Dio!-el italiano salto abrazarlo.

-Italia...-susurro el alemán, dejándose abrazar por el preocupado Feliciano.

-Kesesesesese! Hungría tómales fotos, necesitare una para ponerla en mi álbum de avergonzando a west!-rio Prusia

-se nota que nunca vas a cambiar bruder-dijo Alemania

-nunca? si solo tienes 143 años-dijo Prusia- aun eres muy joven verdad Italia-incluyo al italiano

-bueno si hablamos políticamente le gano con 10 años pero desde el reino de Italia yo nací el siglo V-dijo Italia-

-mira que tengo la misma edad tuya-en ese momento Alemania se mordió la lengua, Italia y Prusia le vieron raro.

-Bruder en el siglo V es la edad media sabes? tu no naciste en la edad media yo te encontré en el siglo XVI-dijo Prusia, quien estaba bastante serio.

-...olvide eso... creo que me dio un ataque de nervios-estaba excusándose

-Ve, Alemania, en el siglo V no te conocí, explícate como puedes ser del mismo siglo que yo?-pregunto Italia

-Feliciano deja de preguntar-dijo Ludwig

-Wa! me llamaste por mi nombre? estas bien, ándale dime estas ocultando algo? anda dime dime!-pregunto aun mas curioso

-Mein Gott ITALIEN, no es de tu interés-dijo Alemania

-Italia por favor comportarte Alemania de seguro estaba algo mareado y al despertar seguía, así que dijo algo que no era, por favor retírate.-dijo Austria entrando al cuarto, Prusia se retiro llevándose a Veneciano con el.

-Bueno creo que su memoria ya despertó-dijo Austria viendo a Hungría

-Que?-pregunto Alemania

-Tu ya lo sabes, ya sabes tu pasado-dijo Hungría

-Ustedes sabia?-pregunto Alemania

-Prusia, Hungría, Francia y yo lo sabemos, Prusia se dio cuenta cuando te encontró supo que había perdido tu memoria ya que te presentaste como Alemania-dijo Austria

-No te acerques a Italia-dijo Alemania, recordando su vivencia con Austria y como este trataba a Italia.

-Que hice?-pregunto Austria

-Tratabas muy mal a Italia de niño sr Austria, creo que su memoria funciona al 100%-dijo Hungría

-No le dirás ni una palabra de esto a Italia-le advirtió Austria al Rubio

-Austria, nunca eh tenido intenciones o golpearlo, pero esto si me provocara a hacerlo, Italia tiene que saberlo, no es justo-dijo Hungría bastante indignada.

-con todo respeto Austria pero yo decidiré si le digo o no, lo mas correcto es que sea honesto con el-dijo mirando serio al pianista

-QUIERO ENTRAR!-quejo Italia tocando la puerta.

-Italien... -se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta y en eso fue atacado por un fuerte abrazo departe del italiano.

-VE°-abrazaba al alemán que estaba ahora sentado en el suelo y el encima de el abrazándolo-te sientes mejor?-pregunto Italia.

-Ja-respondió Ludwig

-Quieres ir a comer, tengo hambre y puedo hacer dulces si quieres y pasta y pizza y pasta-dijo Feliciano bastante emocionado.

-Nein Italien, tengo algo que hacer antes-dijo Alemania, levantándose, dejando al italiano triste a su negación, este aun así lo siguió.

Entonces fue a un enorme campo abierto, que hacia el alemán ahí, quien sabe el italiano nomas le seguía, llegaron hasta la tumba de sacro imperio romano, el alemán la vio atenta, cerro el puño y le dio un fuerte golpe a la piedra destrozándola, el italiano le miro, con ojos abiertos, con ojos llorosos, corazón destrozado, corrió a empujar al alemán tomando el resto de la lapida de piedra, llorando.

-PERCHE I'HAI FATTO(porque lo hiciste)-lloro el italiano, también molesto por el acto de el rubio.

-no quiero tener una tumba y cuando no estoy muerto-musito el alemán

El italiano soltó la piedra, miro al alemán, con ojos bien abierto, sintió un enorme estallido dentro de su ser, se levanto (Italia sigue con su traje de sirvienta, no se lo ah quitado)se acerco al Ludwig, negándolo con la cabeza.

-Italien yo fui Sacro Imperio Romano...-le miro serio, miro al suelo, esperando la reacción del italiano.

-Sacro imperio romano...-el italiano murmuro-siempre creí que me había abandonado, creí que no volvería, pero regreso siendo otro país...-el italiano procesaba la información, sus ojos se humedecieron, se abalanzo al rubio, robándole un beso.

El alemán, tan solo asintió a corresponderle, sintiendo el sabor de los labios de el italiano cuanto tiempo había negado sentir el deseo, ansia, tentación de besarle los labios, sintiéndose insano, sintiendo asco de sus sentimientos, lo mandaría todo a la mierda y que mas daba lo que mas tenia era el rechazo del castaño ahora lo tenia solo para el y le demostraría su sed al italiano.

-Ti Amo Ti Amo Germania TI AMO, gracias por cumplir tu promesa-lloraba el italiano de felicidad.

Ambos países se retiraron a la casa alemana, el italiano abrazaba el brazo del rubio con recelo, con miedo de perderle de nuevo, el alemán no importaba cuanto le pedía que le soltara, se negaba, el italiano vestía ya por fin de forma, propia, portaba una camisa blanca con chaleco azul, pantalón negro y zapatos negros, al fin al llegar a la casa, el italiano lo empujo por así llamarle adentro de la casa para abrazarle el cuello y sellar sus labios con los de su amado albino, el suspiro suave, comenzándole a acariciar la cabellera del castaño, el italiano desordenando el peinado del alemán, comenzando a necesitar la necesidad de aire.

-Germania-suspiro Italia, con pupilas dilatas, mirada de deseo-Ti amo amore mio

-a mi o a SIR-pregunto Alemania

-mi pasado ama a SIR, pero mi actual yo, te ama a ti-respondió el italiano, el alemán satisfecho de oír su respuesta, cargo al italiano, llevándolo a su cuarto y encerrarse.

Su deseo desesperado de querer probar del otro, el italiano, desvestía al alemán, mientras el otro le hacia lo mismo al italiano, solo que este besaba el cuello del italiano, provocando suaves suspiros de su amante, el italiano se encontraba por fin debajo de el rubio, totalmente desnudo, Ludwig, lamia el torso, ignorando su cordura, la lógica y con ella mandaba a la mierda sus principios, siguiendo sus instintos, era como un radar, comenzando a estimular el sexo el de los ojos avellana.

-Ah Germania-gimio

Alemania sonrió a la reacción, masturbando al italiando, mientras le lamia los pezones, provocando a que estos se endurecieran, provocando a que la hombria de el rubio se endureciera aun mas, decidio engullirse aquel pedazo de carne erecto, con premio un sonoro gemido de parte de Feliciano, chillando por mas.

-Amm...molto...molto..-

-Ah... ale..mania...aaah me...-gimió derramando su semilla en la boca alemana.

-wonnig(delicioso)-dijo con voz aun mas ronca por la excitación .

-déjame complacerte...-sus ojos entrecerrados, boca entreabierta, su cuerpo temblaba de excitación, algo tan apetitosos para amarlo de mil maneras en una noche y eso harían exactamente amarse de de diferente formas.

-estas seguro...-la voz ronca de Alemania sonaba bastante excitada, el italiano, acerco su pequeña boca a la erecta hombría alemana, comenzando a lamerla como si fuera una paleta, el alemán gimió, comenzando a especule pequeños besos húmedos por la cabeza del pene, la respiración de el alemán era mas entrecortada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás del placer, para luego volver a ver hacia abajo como el pequeño Feliciano introducía su miembro en su pequeña boca, moviendo de arriba hacia abajo, el italiano le veía de reojo.

-Detente-ordeno Ludwig, el italiano de detuvo viéndole confuso, el alemán beso sus labios, haciendo que se acostara bocarriba, abriendo la piernas, el alemanes dio tres dedos -lamemos- volvió a darle otra orden el italiano chupaba, lamia, los 3 dedos, dejándolos muy bien humectados, pronto fue penetrado por uno de los dedos de el alemán, gimió de dolor, después de que lo penetrara introdujo el segundo, abriendo y cerrando, causando un chillido y el tercero, le saco unas par de lagrimas, junto con otra sensación, sus quejidos se transformaron en gemidos de placer, el chico de cabello castaño comenzó a mover sus caderas queriendo sentir mas profundidad.

-aaah Alemania... per favore... hazme el amor-gimió Italia

-Ja-dijo mientras ponía las piernas del italiano en sus hombros posicionándose, para luego sacar los tres dedos, Italia gimió de molestia tan bien que se sentía, reemplazándolo por su hombría penetrándolo de una sola embestida, logrando un sonoro gemido doloroso de la boca del italiano, esperando unos momentos, pronto el italiano comenzó a mover por si solo sus caderas deseando movimiento.

El rubio comenzó a embestir al castaño, provocando placer para ambas naciones, el placer para el italiano era tal grado que lloraba de tanto placer, gimiendo mas rapidez y mas alto, convirtiéndose en gritos.

-AH LUDWIG-gimió

-di mi nombre...-gimió el alemán

-lud..wig LUDWIG! ah molto molto!-grito

-aah Feliciano!-gimió el rubio

-me voy a correr...aaah- gemía

El alemán aumento la fuerza y profundidad de sus embestidas, logrando que sus gritos aumentaran por el placer, los gemidos el ambos resonaban por todo el cuarto.

-ahhhhhh-grito Italia, corriendo, manchando su vientre de su propia semilla mientras, que el era rellenado por la esencia alemana.

-Ich liebe dich Italien-dijo el alemán, besando sus labios.

-Ti Amo Germania-suspiro

El alemán salió con suavidad de la entrada de el Italiano, recostándose a un lado, el italiano se recostó en el pecho de Ludwig, quedando profundamente dormido.

Ludwig comenzaba acariciar la cabellera de su lindo italiano, sonriendo con suavidad, el italiano era suyo, de nadie mas.

Para por fin quedarse profundamente dormido


End file.
